


Tumblr Stuff

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Relationship, Cute Kids, Demon Yukio, Family, Gen, Hinted Future Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Just Written For Tumblr, Multi, Near Death Experience, Rin Is A Housewife, Romance, Tears, damn illuminati uniforms, fluff piece, hinted Rizumo, hinted romance - Freeform, mild violence, papa rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stuff originally on tumblr. Various characters and relationships. Will add more as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mending & Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the exwire exam, Rin sits down to repair some clothing and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little thing was written up for Tumblr thanks to a fic that showed up on my dash and begged me to do a quick sequel to.
> 
> Slight Rizumo if you like.

(The fic that inspired this can be found [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/119830190676/the-afterfeel-of-cotton-izumo-x-rin). Original post on Tumblr [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/119831546531/mending-thoughts).)

It's after the exwire exam, after _Neuhaus_ , and Rin finally has time to sit down and pull out his sewing kit.

 _'Damn ghoul...how am I to handle the new stretch?'_ Rin mentally grumbles, looking at the shirt in front of him. Sure it's old, but Rin is fond of it. Plus, Mephisto doesn't give enough of an allowance for Rin to buy new clothes, blasted clown.

While Rin looks over the shirt and figures out ways to make it last a little longer, Rin's brain wanders over to Eyebrows. Despite this being his shirt, she was the last one to wear it.

Then again, Eyebrows couldn't stay just in her underwear after that attack.

The reminder of the incident makes Rin pause in threading his needle, thinking back to how vulnerable Eyebrows had looked. Despite how mean she was to Shiemi – Rin might not know much about people, but he knows what bullying looks and sounds like – Eyebrows didn't deserve whatever happened there.

Rin's not sure of the details, but Eyebrows was out of it for quite some time, only really getting together during the surprise exam. Again, Rin doesn't know the details, but he's kinda glad Eyebrows is back to her old self.

As he deals with the fraying edges of the shirt, Rin considers the Byakko that attacked Eyebrows. He had shown up just in time to hear them call her weak and unworthy, and see her face during that. Something about how Eyebrows reacted caught his attention; she looked _betrayed_ in some strange fashion.

 _'Hmm...she looked...at ease at summoning them in class.'_ Rin remembers, thinking of how quickly and smoothly Eyebrows called those two foxes. _'Maybe she's had them for awhile.'_

Rin curses the fact he doesn't know that much about exorcist and demon shit. As much as he tries, none of the books Yukio gives him are interesting. They are all dry texts that Rin finds makes him sleepy, instead of giving him information. And whenever Rin asks his brother, Yukio just scowls at him and either says he's busy or points back to those damn books.

 _'Maybe I'll ask Konekomaru about it later...'_ The short cat-like guy had been very helpful about the Meister stuff previously.

But back to Eyebrows. She had been rather embarrassed about having washed the shirt – Rin can smell the detergent still, the same brand he uses which makes sense she obviously had to use the old dorm's washer – but maybe that was because...

Rin stares out at the sky, wondering why she was so embarrassed anyways. Maybe she doesn't like having her good deeds put on display? Like...an _anonymous_ be-ne-fac-tor. Yeah, something like that.

Rin stops as he finally finishes with his shirt, looking down at it happily. It should hold out at least three months more at this rate, Rin muses as he tests the fabric and repairs.

With that done, Rin pulls up another shirt – this one Yukio's – and, humming happily, sets to finishing his self imposed chore.

 


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tarball-Sauce, prompt "You know, it's okay to cry" with Rin and Yukio.
> 
> Rin is tired of Yukio holding back his tears.

Yukio never cried. Or at least, Rin never saw him cry. Not since he was 8 and decided that he didn’t need to lean on his brother. Since he brushed off a helping hand.

Rin calls bullshit. Rin knows there’s nothing wrong with crying. Knows that there’s a strange kind of  _relief_  to it.

Shiro is dead and Yukio hasn’t cried for him. For them. For anyone.

Eventually Rin loses it. It’s just after the Exwire Exam and now that everyone has cleared out - now that fucking Neuhaus is gone  _ow Rin’s stomach hurts just **t** **hinking**  of it _\- Rin approaches Yukio and smacks him on the back of the head.

“Ow!” Yukio, having been focused on work again, turns to Rin with an annoyed look on his face. “What was that for Nii-san?”  
  
“You know, it’s okay to cry.” Rin says, blunt as ever. Yukio stares at him like he just showed up in a bright pink tutu. “About Oyaji. It’s okay to cry about it.”  
  
“I don’t see—”  
  
“You haven’t cried.” Rin interrupts, not letting Yukio try to hide from it. “I’m your big brother so don’t try to hide. I know you haven’t cried and I’m sick and tired of it.”  
  
“Nii-san, right now me not crying is the least of your—” Yukio is cut off again, this time by Rin hauling Yukio out of the chair, pulling him over and wrapping him in a hug. Yukio stiffens in Rin’s embrace.

Rin ignores that. It’s been quite some time since Rin hugged Yukio. Last time he did that they were the same height. It’s…different because of the height difference now and Rin shifts a bit to make it more comfortable.  
  
“Yukio.” Rin rubs Yukio’s back, gently, slowly in a fashion that never failed when they were young. And even now, Yukio is relaxing. “You can cry. I’m not going to say anything.”  
  
There a pause. One that stretches even though it can be more than a few seconds. It feels like an hour.

Yukio breaks.

Rin holds his little brother for the first time in years and lets him cry. Rin says nothing, but a few tears sneaks out from his eyes as he listens to Yukio sob and holds him as he trembles through the force of tears held back too long.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renzo nearly dies. Rin doesn't handle that well. It all works out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> untimelyshenanagens asked for "I almost lost you" with Renzo/Rin and has my love for asking for my OTP. This was the result.

There’s a sudden  _whoomp_  of heat and fire and Renzō suddenly feels a weight lifted off his chest. Both figuratively and literally as the demon that was crouched there is sent flying.

Most would have been terrified by the mere sight of blue flames, much like seeing one wielding it with a fanged mouth, flaming sword, great claws, and distorted eyes. Renzō just feels relief and thinks,  _Ah good, Rin’s here._

Then there’s nothing else, as he finally passes out from blood loss.

* * *

Renzō wakes to the smell of astringent, herbs, and the faded memory of blood. He also wakes to a hand in his and the subtle pressure of someone lying on his chest. It’s a great effort to pry open his eyes, but he pulls it off. He immediately sees a distinctive mop of black hair with two pointed ears sticking out.

Moving his eyes carefully, Renzō recognizes the private ward of the Japan Branch’s hospital for exorcists. He sees a drip bag attached to his right arm, and various machines hooked up to him. Sitting - well, half sitting and half sprawling on him - on a nearby chair is one Okumura Rin.

Rin is still dressed in his mission outfit, and Renzo can see bits of blood, gunk, and dirt on his clothing. Smell it a bit too. Kurikara is set beside the chair, back in the sword sleeve, almost looking like it was discarded.

Renzō swallows, remembering how hurt he was and how he couldn’t even manage to summon the smallest black flame from Yamantaka to defend himself, much less move, before Rin came and rescued him.

A  _mmmrh_  sound and slight movement from Rin draws his attention back to the half-demon. Rin slowly lifts his head, blinking sleepy blue eyes. Then suddenly they are wide awake.

“Renzō!” Rin sits up and reaches out a hand, then halts, settling for squeezing the hand he is still holding. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah…what happened? Is everyone else…” Renzō trails off at Rin’s sad look. “Oh.”

“If..if I was just a little slower…” Rin looks close to tears.

“Hey.” Renzō squeezes Rin’s hand. “You got there. You saved me.”

“But even then…it was…it was hard to get you…” Rin is now crying, fully. “You…your heart stopped.”

Renzō freezes at that.  _Your heart stopped._  What that means, is, for a little while, Renzo was clinically dead. Which means…

“Rin…” Renzō manages to lift himself enough up. Rin nearly collapses on him, except he’s too conscious of Renzō’s wounds to do that. Instead, he just curls up against Renzō’s chest.

“I almost lost you.” Rin whispers. Renzō hears it though, loud and clear.

Sometimes, Renzō thinks Rin understands and knows more about how fragile people are than most do. And most think he does. He did grow up with a very sickly little brother, and with super strength.  _Fragile_  is something he knows well.

“You didn’t.” Renzō says only at the end. “You didn’t, and I’m alive and I’ll heal.”

“Gonna take time.” Rin sits up and wipes the tears from his face. “You broke your leg and your left wrist too. You are on medical leave until you get the all clear.”

Renzō eyes Rin for a moment. “How much leave have you saved up?”

Rin grins. “More than enough to take a break and look after you.”

Rin gets plenty of leave time, but mostly ends up not using it unless for special occasions or if someone - mostly Renzō or Shiemi - manages to convince him to take it. Rin’s too intent on playing Superman, so barely ever has a day off.

The good news is that the Vatican gives the Son of Satan leave and the fact Rin doesn’t take it often has softened their views of him.

Renzō smiles at the thought of Rin babying him. He knows that at times it will get annoying, but most of the time it will just be tasty food and cuddles.

Renzō leans his head against Rin, just enjoying being there with him. Then,

“You need a bath. You stink.”

Rin is startled into a laugh and everything suddenly doesn’t hurt as much anymore.


	4. What is lost, what is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin (apparently) dies.
> 
> Yukio nearly kills everyone else.
> 
> Konekomaru helps and lets slip something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again from untimelyshenanagens. Since they made me so happy with asking for my OTP I did the other suggestion for "I almost lost you".

Yukio stopped caring a minute ago. Stopped caring about enemy or friend, human or demon, anything. Stopped caring about staying a human and not unlocking his demonic blood.

 _Nii-san is dead_.

His blood seems to be on fire. His body is on fire, bright blue flames that most are used seeing on  _him_. Rin, not Yukio.

_Nii-san is dead._

He can hear screams, pleas, orders being shouted. But he doesn’t care.

_Nii-san is dead._

That is all Yukio thinks right now. He saw Rin’s broken, battered body being flung and he lost it. The one who did that is dead dead dead dead, burned up into pieces.

And now Yukio burns and waits to die, but he will not go down gently. He doesn’t care anymore after all.

Nii-san is dead.

“OKUMURA!” Yukio turns at a new voice and vaguely recognizes the small boy his age that approaches. He doesn’t care, and tosses blue flames at him.

The boy hits the ground and stays still for a moment, probably in fear. Then he shakes his head and stands up again. And approaches Yukio.

“Okumura-kun!” The boy - Miwa-kun Yukio finally remembers - approaches, speaking again. “Your brother–”

The mention of Rin sends Yukio into another fury and he slashes out. Miwa is close enough for a physical attack now and so Yukio attacks him, slashing up an arm.

There are cries of shock and pleas once more - “Yuki-chan, please listen!” - and blood spreads into the air.

Miwa collapses and looks up in to the angry, demonic face of Yukio. But he doesn’t cower. Instead he says,

“Yukio your brother is alive!”

Yukio halts, fire slowly dying. “A–alive?”

“Yes.” Miwa breaths out. Shiemi races up now that Yukio is calming down and sets down in front of Miwa, calling up Niichan to help heal up Miwa.

“He’s…Nii-san is alive?” Yukio slowly sinks to his knees.

Miwa nods. “Yes. He’s going to take some time to recover, but his demonic healing saved him.”

Yukio can’t help it. He cries. Ugly, unbarred, just pure relief.

“How…how many did–”

“You didn’t hurt that many humans.” Miwa consoles him, shooing away Shiemi gently. The blonde looks at him softly, then nods with a smile before standing and leaving. For some reason that makes him blush.

“I almost lost him.” Yukio says softly, thinking of his brother. “He…and I lost myself…” Yukio shudders and wraps his arms around his chest.

“I almost lost you too.” Miwa then seems to realize what he says, and backpedels quickly, “I mean, WE almost…lost you…”

Yukio stares at the blushing young monk. “I…” Yukio considers and slowly pieces start to fit together. Little things that were meaningless are now full of meaning. “Oh. Miwa-kun I…”

“It’s okay. I know you don’t…I mean…it’s just…” Miwa stumbles around verbally, flushing more.

“I was going to say that we should both wait before trying anything.” Yukio says softly, a bit of joy coming back when he sees Miwa’s stunned face. “For now…the Vatican.”

“Yes…” Miwa looks worried and sad, then smiles. “Then your brother.”

“Yes.” Yukio smiles. “And then we figure us out.”


	5. Papa & Hairstyling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a not-so distant future, Rin deals with his daughter's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Papa Rin gif set and art sketches showing up on my dash inspired this. The cute of Papa Rin will kill me one day I swear.

(Inspiration found [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/123075281646/yugirl-with-dragons-parenthood-you-are-doing-it), [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/123059241656/papa-rin-pt-1-pt-2), and [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/123059210271/papa-rin-pt-2-pt-1). The first has the little sketch that fully inspired the topic.)

Of all the things Rin didn't see coming as a problem when it comes to having a daughter, the hair was probably the very last on the list.

Rin can do almost anything for his daughter, which includes getting dolls, encouraging her to ignore the fact she must only have dolls for toys, teaching her quick little self-defence moves just in case, and general household skills that will come in handy down the road. Hell with the help of Renzō, Rin is prepared for when the Talk comes around.

But hair? Not so much.

Thing is that Miki loves having long hair and long hair needs to be taken care of properly. Rin's never had long hair, for various reasons including the fact when he was little he briefly did and it was annoying. Miki is never annoyed by her long hair and adores it.

Which is why Rin is currently struggling with a tutorial playing on his tablet while Miki waits patiently for her hair to be dressed up. It's just a simple hairstyle, at least according to the tutorial, and Rin is completely lost.

It's supposed to be a side-ponytail, something Miki had seen on tv and wants to try out. It isn't the first time Rin has reviewed the tutorial, but it's telling that he needs it playing as he struggles with Miki's hair.

On Miki's part, she's humming happily and playing with her favourite doll, one that was modified to have a tail attached. Miki's young enough to not quite understand that only demons and half-demons have tails, though old enough and trained enough to hide her tail outside of the house.

Rin bites his tongue on a curse word that wants to escape, not wanting to hear another lecture from Yukio at his kids learning a curse word from him. He's gotten half stuck in Miki's hair at this point, and has to rewind the tutorial to double check something.

Finally he's done. Rin steps back from the chair...and winces. It. Looks. Ugly. Sure it's a side-ponytail, but only in a vague sense as it's on the side of Miki's head. It's lopsided and bits of hair are sticking up.

“Are you done Papa?” Miki twists her head around to look up at her father, wide blue eyes looking innocently at him.

Rin smiles. “As best I can.” He grabs the hand mirror and passes it to Miki, who accepts it eagerly.

Miki stares into the mirror for so long without any sound made that Rin feels his stomach drop. “What is it Miki?”

Miki then beams and jumps up, hugging Rin and making him _oof_ at the shock. “It's wonderful Papa, thank you!”

Rin blinks, then smiles, returning the hug. “Really? I'm glad of it!”

“Yup! I'm gonna show it off to Naomi!” Miki says cheerfully, giving a last squeeze before tearing off yelling for her best friend even though her friend is still outside.

Rin can't help the smile on his face, happy to have made Miki happy. But then he turns to the tablet and goes to the search engine there. After a moment, he types in a single query:

_Nearby hairstylist lessons_

As happy as Miki is with the messy ponytail, Rin rather make sure she learns how to do it properly and since online tutorials aren't working, perhaps some hands on lessons will work better.


	6. Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Rin wants to check something. The Illuminati are totally at fault here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be my bestie's fault. She's way too good at catching details at times.

It's a peaceful, sunny day. Perfect for relaxation despite the autumn chill and the slow progression of days towards an early exorcist exam.

Or it was, until Rin started to get weird and started hovering over Renzō oddly.

“What are you doing?” Renzō looks back at his—what does he call him? Boyfriend doesn't sound right and neither does friends-with-benefits cause they have only done the kissing thing a few times, but well...Rin's weird anyways. Perhaps Rin is merely Rin.

“Um...can I just...” Rin waves his hands vaguely in a way that makes absolutely no sense to Renzō.

At this point Ryūji and Konekomaru, who are studying not too far away – close enough for Ryūji to make sure both Rin and Renzō are studying instead of goofing off – are looking over.

“What is it Okumura-kun?” Konekomaru asks, adjusting his glasses.

“I just wanna check something. That uniform gave you a weird shape.”

“Weird shape?” Renzō raises an eyebrow at Rin who is...who is now _blushing_. “Okay, just check and get it over with.”

Rin grins and reaches out happily. Leaving Renzō stumped as to why he is _groping_ _him_ _in_ _public_. No, wait, he's not. He's just feeling the shape of his hips and backside.

Oh never mind Rin is _totally_ groping him in public and now Renzō is blushing and yeah, Ryūji and Konekomaru are staring and Konekomaru is even **laughing** _no fair you traitor_.

“Okay, then just the uniform's fault.” Rin lets go and flops down next to Renzō.

Renzō stares, flabbergasted, at Rin. “Mind telling me what that was all about?”

Rin blinks, then scratches the back of his head, blushing and turning into adorable innocence in a heartbeat.

“Nothing just...that uniform the Illuminati gave you made you look like you had _girly_ hips. You know...” Rin gestures vaguely, cupping his hands.

And now both Ryūji and Konekomaru are laughing the _traitors_. And, yes, Renzō knows it's _hypocritical_ for him to be thinking that but dammit!

Renzō groans and lets his head hit the book in front of him, wishing he could disappear or at least scrub off the bright red his face has become.


End file.
